


Futuro.

by Cazuelin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Final inesperado, Futuro, M/M, thallen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: Eobard le muestra a Iris un periódico, uno que lleva por título "Flash desaparece en crisis, 2024". Pero eso no es lo que le llama la atención, si no el nombre que el articulo lleva por firma.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisha_StarkTaisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho/gifts).



> Drabble extremadamente cortito dedicado a Taisha_StarkTaisho en [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Taisha_StarkTaisho) y en [archiveofourown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisha_StarkTaisho)

Era 2014.

Iris había sido secuestrada por Eobard alias el Dr. Wells y nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. Cisco tenia aun esos extraños sueños donde era asesinado por Flash reverso, donde le decía quién era el realmente y no podía comprender eso.

En algún lugar en S.T.A.R. Labs se encuentra el escondite de Eobard, donde estaba Iris, maniatada a una silla mientras una gota de sangre recorre su quijada; su labio está roto por haber intentado escapar en un intento desesperado.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ―dice, mientras intenta zafarse de la cuerda en sus manos, fallando―. Barry te encontrará y será tu fin.

―Pero cuando me encuentre tú ya estarás muerta, será fácil hacerlo puesto que para mí ya estas muerta desde hace mucho... ―dice, sonriendo―. Veras, tu sabes mi verdadero nombre, ¿no?

―Eobard ―contesta Iris―, Eobard Thawne.

―Exacto.

Eobard le muestra a Iris un periódico, uno que lleva por título **_"Flash desaparece en crisis, 2024"_**. Pero eso no es lo que le llama la atención, si no el nombre que el articulo lleva por firma.

―Tu estas comprometida con Eddie Thawne y en dos semanas se casarán ―dice Eobard―. Veras, yo soy el hijo de Eddie.

― ¿Tu eres nuestro hijo?

―No, no, no, no, por eso debo matarte, si te casas con Eddie yo no existiré...

Y el último pensamiento de Iris West, antes de dejar de respirar para siempre, fue aquel artículo del periódico del año 2024 firmado bajo el nombre de: _"Eddie Thawne-Allen"_

**Author's Note:**

> Es cortito, pero realmente me gusto. Y espero que a ustedes tambien por que el Thallen debe amarse siempre, ah
> 
> ¡Recuerda que tenemos [Pagina en Facebbok](https://www.facebook.com/TheCreatorOfStories/)!  
> Tambien pueden encontrarme en [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheCreatorOfStories)  
> 


End file.
